SSE: The First Fantasy
by WhateverMan
Summary: AU. In a world of Swords and Sorcery, how will the Children join the war between Adam and Lillith? And what price will be paid for the eventual victory? Final Fantasy I with intriguing plot twists and character adaptations and development.
1. Disclaimer and Preface

**Shin Seiki Evangelion: The First Fantasy**

**Disclaimer and Preface**

I do not personally own this story. The original story belongs to Hideaki Anno and is his property and his alone. The rights to Shin Seiki Evangelion and Final Fantasy I belong to Gainax and Squaresoft/Nintendo respectively. I make no profit or any monetary gains off of any part of this writing. If either Mr. Anno or Squaresoft/Nintendo themselves ask me I will henceforth and permanently remove this without further notice. I by no means wish to plagiarize their works.

The bulk of this work is an expansion on the world which Squaresoft and all those involved in the creation of Final Fantasy I introduced to us with characters, beliefs, and enemies from Evangelion. As such many of the locations, names, and situations are from one or the other. Notwithstanding this, the majority of the thoughts and words here expressed are my own portrayal of a "What If?" story.

Evangelion is a wonderful story that makes us think. The story itself invites us to imagine what if such had happened, or what if he/she did this instead? While many believe that Episodes 25/26 were a pathetic and failed attempt to end an otherwise epic and lurid tale of the characters and their issues and problems, I am of the belief that those episodes explain a tale of people trying to overcome and that it fits more effectually to the true meaning and feeling of Evangelion then others believe. As such, I took the idea of a What If? universe from the last episode a bit farther. What if the story of Evangelion was simply placed in a different place and time? Many others have attempted such and while some have succeeded to a small degree, very few have managed to truly capture the feeling of Hideaki Anno's work.

I myself have wanted to write my own version of a What If? for a while now. With the extensive notes I have been accumulating and writing, I think that now is the time to start. I ask for all those who would desire to read this writing to do so with an open mind. There is some great difficulty in putting to paper a story that has had such an extensive effect on far more individuals than was hoped for originally and has changed many of us for the better. I will attempt to do my best to both honor and respect Hideaki Anno and his efforts to bring us a superior, masterful and moving tale as well as those of Squaresoft/Nintendo about a world where the light of hope is failing but a proud caring few attempt the impossible to save the world they love.

I look forward to hearing from many of you who have in your many years also come to love and cherish fondly the memories you have of the characters and world of both Neon Genesis Evangelion and Final Fantasy I. Should anyone have any question or concerns about either the portrayal of this story, my accuracy to or interpretation of canon, or even my own ability as a writer please feel free to let me know. I look forward to many long months and maybe even years of putting to paper this story that I care so deeply about.

Sincerely,

m0h

P.S. Feel free to contact me via Private Message or through reviews. Now that the disclaimer is quite over please continue with the story and do not let this pre-chapter deter you from the work itself.

Word Count: 594

Uploaded: 2009/08/18 Tuesday


	2. Table of Contents

**Shin Seiki Evangelion: The First Fantasy**

**Table of Contents**

Fanfiction Chapter ### - Content/Name – Location – Uploaded – Words

001 – Disclaimer and Preface – Uploaded 2009/08/18 – 594 Words

002 – Table of Contents – Uploaded 2009/08/18 – 053 Words

003 – Prologue – Road to New Tokyo – Uploaded 2009/08/18 – 718 Words

**Future Updates**

004 – Chapter 1– New Tokyo – 2009/09/01 (Tentative Deadline)


	3. Prologue

**Shin Seiki Evangelion: The First Fantasy**

**Prologue**

The wind blew swiftly yet softly down the plains filled with knee-length grass and other forms of simple plant life. The grass gracefully curved as if in response to the quiet wind that seemed to be calling out to it and in so doing the grass appeared to dance gracefully to its rare and kind companion. The field seemed almost to be alive as it moved with the breeze, though it soon quieted as the breeze changed directions and began to blow across a small dirt road that ran alongside the plain. Two deep ruts showed the amount of use that it had received in the past and would continue to see as a simple carriage was pulled behind two old horses down that small road. The horses seemed to have seen better days as they were both quite old and worn from years of either simple neglect or lack of care. Their ribs were quite easily seen through the skin as they prodded along at a slow yet methodical pace. To the eye of a stranger it would seem that they had not eaten in days with scant feedings in the weeks previous to that. They were slow with weariness yet strong enough as they pulled the carriage behind them.

The carriage was simple enough to the eye, yet held a seeming sadness to it as it bounced along. Whether it was the black curtains, the old and uncaring driver, or something else did not matter. The sorrow and sadness was felt as it lumbered towards its current destination, not with swiftness born of need but with intent of purpose. The wind suddenly picked up again as it flow towards the vehicle with slow intent and blew aside the curtains lightly on the right side of the carriage and gave a brief glimpse into it. Not much but just enough to glance at the young man that awaited inside of it. It was a small change in the current situation, nothing more than a slight deviation from the normally quiet and dull voyage yet it was enough to grasp the attention of the youth as he sat patiently inside.

Wind was a rare occurrence lately, in the past twenty or so years it was slowly fading away much like almost everything else in this world. The Elements seemed to have gone into open rebellion against all for that which they have stood for and supported in previous times. At one time, they had been helpful and protective towards the people that lived upon this world, yet recently they had been acting contrary to anything they had previously done. Waters stood still with no currents, fires burned with light yet no heat was received from them, soil in which plants were set and carefully planted grew not and died quickly, and the wind was becoming ever softer and ever slower with less life or strength to its passing. Some feared that soon enough nothing would be left of the Four Elements but memories and sadness.

All of these thoughts pervaded the mind of one who rode in that carriage down that old and rugged dry trail that ran alongside the plain of twisting grass. He was taught growing up that the Elements were a gift from the Great God Adam Himself and they would exist as long as His spirit lived on in the hearts of men and women. To think that they were weakening and giving less was a heavy worry on his mind as he rode.

What worried and bothered him more was his upcoming meeting with the one he called "Father". Having not seen him for almost 12 years was discomforting enough, let alone the thought that he was being summoned home so soon after his 21st birthday. Living with his uncle far from the capital city of New Tokyo, he had learned about the life of the meager. He knew what it was like to toil for what you ate and to earn a place of rest. But he would soon be home and would once again see the face of the man he had come in his heart to hate. Soon…. Soon Shinji Ikari would return home to New Tokyo.

Word Count: 718

Uploaded: 2009/08/18 Thursday


End file.
